1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film packing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to avoid an article from falling during transportation, a roll of film is used to pack the article for providing a secure effect. In general, a film reel is provided in the roll of film. The user uses a film packing device to connect two sides of the roll of film for packing. A conventional film packing device has an axle rod and a grasp pipe which is fitted on the axle rod and rotatable. When in use, the user installs a roll of film on the axle rod and grasps the grasp pipe to pull the roll of film through rotation of the axle rod for packing.
However, when wrapping an article with the film which is pulled out, the axle rod must be kept immovable. In particular, when the film goes around one corner of the article, it is required to do so, such that the article can be wrapped tightly. The conventional packing device doesn't have a mechanism to temporarily stop rotating the axle rod. When pulling the film, the axle rod may be rotated simultaneously. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.